mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Flash
Super Smash Flash, commonly abbreviated SSF or SSF1, is an unofficial Flash fangame developed by Cleod9 Productions and published by McLeodGaming. The game is based on Super Smash Bros. Melee in the menu format, music, and numerous other fields such as game play modes. The game features several characters from the Super Smash Bros. series, such as Mario, Samus, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu. It also features many third-party characters, including Sonic (who, at the time of the game's creation, was not confirmed to be a character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) and Mega Man X. Besides that, it also includes original fan characters like Blade. Super Smash Flash will rebooted with a new game called Super Smash Flash 2, which will completely ignore the basis of the first game and start anew with new gameplay mechanism. Gameplay Super Smash Flash's gameplay is very similar to the official Super Smash Bros. games. Unlike most traditional 2D fighting games, each character's health is measured by a damage percentage counter. As the character is attacked, damage is accumulated and the percent value increases. The higher the percentage, the weaker the character is, and the easier it is for them to be KO'd off the stage. The arrow keys (or A, S, D, and W for a second player) are used to move the character around and crouch. The O and P keys (or G and F for a second player) are used to jump and attack, respectively. Pressing a movement button and the attack button together will initiate a special attack, much like Melee's B button attacks. Matches can be played in either Time Mode, Stock Mode, or a combination of the two. In Time mode, each player receives a point when they KO an opponent, and loses a point if they are KO'd or self-destruct. At the end of the designated time limit, the player with the most points wins. In Stock mode, each player is given a chosen amount of lives, and every time they are KO'd or self-destruct, they lose a life. When a player loses all their lives, they are out of the game, and the match's conclusion is reached when there is only one player left standing. In the Classic and Adventure Modes, every level has both a time limit and a chosen amount of lives; if the player does not KO the opponent before time runs out, they lose a life and have to restart the level. Both modes can also be selected in the *game's Melee mode, but if a winner is not decided when the time runs out, the player with the highest number of lives left is declared the winner. Melee's Coin is absent. The game is loosely similar to Melee, but most, if not all game mechanics are missing. The characters only have five total attacks (not counting their jump, which surprisingly some does damage) and it is almost impossible to recover since every character is lightweight, jumping doesn't send your character very high into the air, the character cannot perform a third jump, and all attacks do 50%+ damage (even the normal ones). Additionally, it is possible to rack up over 1000% damage, even though it is not possible in Melee. The game also lacks hit effects for all attacks. All of these mechanic flaws resulted in negative responses. Characters There is a total of 28 playable characters (30 if double characters are counted) whose 13 are starter and 15 are unlockable. Each one of these characters have a very simplistic moveset consisting of only 5 attacks (a standard attack, an up attack, a side attack, a down attack and an aerial down attack). Due to this, in addition to the properties for some attacks, all characters are considered tier-less as they don't offer real advantages or disadvantages over other characters. Despite this, it has been noted that characters with projectile attacks have a greater advantage over those characters who lack them thanks to the infinite range projectiles cover. Though there are only 5 attacks for each moveset, some characters gain an extra attack while jumping. Starter characters These are the characters available right immediately after turning on the game for the first time: Unlockable characters These are the characters that become available after meeting certain criteria and by defeating him on a challenger match. To learn how to unlock them, go here. Stages Most of the eight stages are based off of actual Super Smash Bros. series' stages but there are also some original stages not present in the official games. Starter stages Six of the eight stages do not have to be unlocked and can be selected in Melee and Training Modes. Unlockable stages Two stages can be unlocked for use in Melee and Training Modes by completing certain criteria in the game. They are also available in several one-player modes where the stages are automatically chosen: 1-P Mode stages These stages only appear in the game's Classic, Adventure and All-Star mode and aren't available in Versus mode and/or Training Mode. Items Items from the Smash series, among other series, are featured. Unlike how they appear in the original Smash Bros games, all items have limited uses, even the Beam Sword or the Home-Run Bat, and disappear once they have been used a certain number of times. These are the items that appear in Super Smash Flash: Game Modes Super Smash Flash contains several game modes based off of traditional Melee game modes. All, save for All-Star, are unlocked from the beginning. *'Classic Mode': Based off of Super Smash Bros.'s 1P Game and Melee's Classic Mode. Classic Mode is a single-player game where the player advances from level to level, fighting a certain amount of enemies on each level. These battles can range from anything between one single opponent to a Multi-Man Melee-like showdown. At the end is Master Hand, his sprite is directly taken from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror for the Game Boy Advance. *'Adventure Mode': A tip-of-the-hat to Melee's Adventure Mode, the Adventure is a single-player mode in which the player goes through several diverse worlds, fighting enemies as they go along. Some are traditional battles, but a few stages force the player to reach a designated finish line before time runs out. *'All-Star Mode': All-Star mode is based off of Melee's All-Star Mode, and is automatically unlocked after all characters are unlocked. The goal is to fight against all 28 playable characters. *'Target Test': Super Smash Flash's Target Test is a relatively short minigame in which a character must destroy eight targets as fast as they can. This mode is also included in SSF's Classic mode and is based off of Super Smash Bros.'s Break the Targets and Melee's Target Test. *'Multi-Man Melee': Based off of Melee's Multi-Man Melee mode, this mode has several sub-modes. However, the Endless Melee mode made popular by Melee is absent, and instead of fighting wireframes, the opponents are simply grayed-out versions of other playable characters denominated the Fighting Shadow Team. The sub-modes are: ** 10-Man Melee ** 100-Man Melee ** 3-Minute Melee ** 15-Minute Melee ** Cruel Melee ** Burly Brawl Melee *'Melee': The only multiplayer mode in Super Smash Flash. Melee allows for up to two humans to battle simultaneously, as well as battle against up to 3 computers. This mode allows the player to set up single battles between computers or another human. As well as the standard free-for-all battle, Melee mode also allows for team battles, much like Super Smash Bros. Melee. Reception The game received generally mixed reviews from the day of its launching. The reviews in Newgrounds, McLeodGaming site, and in other web sites clarified this game as one of the best Super Smash Bros. fan games ever created citing it as one of the most complete SSB fan games ever made, prevous fan games only included few characters with a few selection of stages, or overall only the Vs. Mode. In contrast, some have been critical about the game and didn't receive it to well, one of the complaints was because of a critical number of annoying glitches. Those burdens would include only one Vs. Mode, few stages, etc., giving it an honest ending rating of 4.18/5.00 from reviews in the Newgrounds site. The character roster was met with mixed reactions, some found the addition of third-parties one of the pros SSF got so popular, including a wish-list of characters some would like to see in a SSB game, like Sonic (at the time not in Brawl) or Mega Man X, to pitch them against their favourite Nintendo characters, though not many were plased with their moveset. In contrast, some found these additions to be excesive and out of place as many would argue have no reason to be in the game. For example, a lot of people were annoyed that there were more Sonic characters than there were Mario characters. Another example is Mr. Incredible, who had no backing to be in the game as he has no historical significance to Nintendo apart from a movie-based game. Finally, the inclusion of Naruto and InuYasha was harshly criticizes as they both came from very unpopular franchises as well as being unpopular characters themselves. Another piece of criticism comes from the idea that the this game is known to have very awkward controls (two player controls are always used) and are almost never preferred for a single player experience, making it unnecessarily difficult. Another complaint was the use of only one button for all attacks, while SSB is known to have two buttons for attacks, thus omitting a lot of characters' special and standard attacks. Some have absolutely no melee or hand to hand attacks whatsoever, making some characters very difficult to control. Another complaint comes from the idea that the physics in the original SSF were very random and damage was accumulated too quickly. Instead of a character flying upwards or downwards the character would just fly sideways, oftentimes in a ridiculous length that results in a death. In regular SSB, this wouldn't happen. Glitches As the game was created in a very short time by an unexperienced Cleod9, there are a lot of glitches. Notable glitches include Knuckles' down jump and the possibility of unlocking Final Destination with only starter characters and Jigglypuff. Some glitches only occur with certain characters; in Classic mode, Mario always runs off and dies, and Samus shortly follows. But the most popular glitch is that if the player right-clicks at the start of anything, goes on settings, and while the settings box appears, right-click on the screen again and click on 'play'. This will skip the stage/event and count as a win. If this is used on one of the multi-man melees, the player will automatically be sent through all the events before being challenged. This glitch does not work on the Newgrounds version, or the Mario Games sites. Instead the player must press forward. If the player presses rewind, they will be sent to the loading screen. One of the most crippling game bugs, however, was the instant-death attack. Virtually all of the playable characters in the game had at least one move that would instantly kill an opponent with approximately 50% or higher. Most of the time, this move was an up tilt attack that would send the opponent flying perfectly sideways until they died (which was usually within moments of getting hit, causing the move to appear as an instant kill). Other variations of this move include Master Hand's push (which sends the opponent straight up), and Master Hand's fist (which sent the player straight downwards and through the main platform). The existence of this bug made the game nearly impossible to unlock InuYasha and complete All-Star mode because one was almost certain to lose at least one life. But another glitch was found to help this, in which, when you fight Master hand, if you pause the game as Master hand is attacking, you will take no damage, and Master hands attack continues. This glitch doesn't work against any other opponent. Trivia *Kirby and Meta Knight were a 2-in-1 character in this game due to the lack of Kirby's inhale and copy abilty. In the reboot, they are now spearate playable characters and Kirby's inhale and copy abilty is finally present. *A big rumor stated that Wario was planned to be playable in this game, but probably wasn't in the game due to the memory capacity not being sufficient to add him; so he had to wait till the sequel to be a playable character. It is most likely false due to the fact Wario is not playable in Melee. Ironically, Wario has a semi-reference: the Floating Islands stage in the Adventure Mode. *Like the first Super Smash Bros., the Mario universe, along with the Super Smash Bros. universe is the only universe that has more than 1 stage in the game: Peach's Castle and Mushroom Kingdom II. *According to the game's credits, the real name of the stages Dream Land, Emerald Hill Zone and Mushroom Kingdom II are Whispy Woods, Emerald Hills and Subcon respectively. *Super Smash Flash was originally hosted on both Newgrounds and Kongregate, but due to legal issues was removed from Kongregate in early 2009. *Super Smash Flash was created in a short 2 month period with minimal help, by Cleod9 and a group of his close friends. External links *Play "Super Smash Flash" at McLeodGaming. *Play "Super Smash Flash" at Newgrounds. *Download "Super Smash Flash EXE" into your Windows computer. *Download "Super Smash Flash EXE" into your Mac computer. *Read the "SSF Strategy Guide". Category: McLeodGaming Games * Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:McLeodGaming